


Tainted System

by HyperKey



Series: Tainted [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Just a little oneshot set after Tainted Souls





	Tainted System

She hooker her thumbs into the belt loops of his pants, drew him closer. His open shirt slipped off his shoulders, caught at his bent elbows as his arms moved around her, under her shirt. Cool fingers drew up her spine, stopped to undo her bra, then trailed to her shoulders and stayed.

She chuckled into his collarbone, lips only a hair away from the warm skin. His breath hitched as hers brushed across his skin, a heavy swallow followed. She closed her eyes for a second, indulged in the feeling. His was already trembling, slightly unsure about the situation.  In theory he knew well what she was doing, but actually experiencing it seemed so foreign to him that he was unable to cope properly.

She did it slow, gave him enough time to process and understand what was happening. With any other guy the clothing would have flown across the room minutes ago and they would have already been under the covers and fooling around.

Not with him. He was different.

He held his breath when she kissed his nape, unsure, waiting. She didn’t bother to talk to him. Words ruined moods faster than any wrong move could. She was careful, confident. She had done this a dozen times with a few different people. And she knew he had read enough about the human body to be aware of what was going on. Still, that didn’t keep him from being confused at the involuntary reactions she drew from him.

His heart was racing, pounding against his chest. She heard it all and the small smile in her face grew. She wasn’t certain how far they would get tonight, but she was confident that they’d at least get to the _touching_ part. He had never done it before, inexperience eating away at his ego.

She reassured him with small kisses and the firm grasp at the back of his pants. She knew the further she’d take this the less capable would he be of keeping the body under control. She was prepared that he could fall, or even faint at any second. Had already taken precautions by moving them towards the carpeted area of the open living room that connected to the kitchen.

He drew in a shaking breath when she nipped at his collarbone, and she gripped into the fabric of his jeans then his legs gave out. She had expected it the whole time, laughed silently as she pulled him closer to keep him upright. He was now clinging to her, his breath heavy.

Chest pressed against hers, she could feel how riled up he was. He clung to her, losing control of the body bit by bit. Going further could have ended in a complete shutdown of his system.

Curious she eased him down on the couch behind him. “Go on…” He whispered breathlessly as she untangled her hands from under him.

Gladly she continued where she left off, hand her hands up his sides, pleased as his breath hitched and his muscles twitched. Only recently she had discovered that he was rather ticklish. Tempted to exploit this, she pulled herself together and sat on top of him, the couch barely big enough for them in this position. She made it work somehow, leaned in. Her long hair fell onto his chest, forced a pleasant shiver through him.

His pants were undone quickly, but she was held captive by his silver eyes. The longing gaze tore into her soul, pulled at her. Almost automatically she came closer again, stopped just a bit before their lips touched and was pleasantly surprised when he closed the gap without a moment’s hesitation.

She briefly wondered how far she could actually go tonight, before he decided to show her just how skilled he was with that tongue, and caused her thoughts to halt and enjoy what was happening.


End file.
